Traditionally, monitoring digital signage device sensors and adjusting various signage device parameters such as volume required a network administrator or billboard manager to physically interact with the signage device. For example, if an administrator responsible for managing all devices in a shopping mall desired to adjust the volume on each signage device, the sole recourse was for the administrator to walk to each individual signage device, increasing or decreasing the volume on each device. Further, if an administrator wanted to monitor information gathered by a signage device's sensors (e.g., the internal temperature of the signage device over a period of time), the administrator was required to go to the device, take the device out of display mode and place it into a monitoring mode, and then check the sensor information. By taking the signage device out of service to conduct such routine sensor monitoring, the billboard owner was losing valuable potential revenue. Further, the owner was losing additional revenue in the wasted man hours required to manually manage the signage devices as such a process is both time consuming and difficult to manage and supervise effectively.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a system for remotely monitoring signage device sensors and adjusting signage device parameters.